Freedom
by Yuki no yami
Summary: Green's fall from grace.


So, it's been ages since I wrote anything, so I figured hey, why the hell not?

I don't own Pokèmon.

Alakazam hit the ground, Green dropped to his knees, and suddenly time seemed to slow down.

Numbly recalling his Pokèmon, his thoughts raced over what brought him here.

He left for his journey, he had gotten his first Pokèmon, a small charmander. He had wanted to become the best, wanted to prove to everyone that he was the best.

Then came Red.

Red, his rival, the only person that could challenge him. Red, the boy who could do everything he couldn't, the boy who could do everything better, and no matter what he did, Red would always do something greater.

Standing up, Green let out a dry chuckle, Grass was weak to fire, and Red burnt out Green every time.

He spoke to his rival, told him the championship was his, and honestly? He didn't care. He just wanted to go somewhere else, somewhere far away.

His grandfather came in, and started to lecture him, until he couldn't be bothered anymore. Then he just went to Red, (didn't everyone) and started praising him. He couldn't take this.

Leaving the league, Green headed back home. Only to find that everyone was disappointed in him. People told him off for losing so fast, told him off for not treating his Pokèmon well enough, and told him off for not being like Red.

It was the same everywhere. When people saw him, they either saw him as the guy who Red easily beat, or as the Pokèmon professors failure of a grand son. Because of them he stopped traveling.

He had moved to Viridian city and took up the gym leader post to try to tell those people that no, he wasn't a failure, and all that happened was he made the whispers start up anew. And after awhile, He got tired of it. He was tired of everything. So, when no one was looking, (no one ever was, all there eyes were on Red.) He climbed the impossible mountain to confront his rival one last time.

He hated Red, that was what he told him self when he climbed up the mountain. He hated him so much. And yet, when he got to the top, when he saw his Ex-rival (For how could he call someone so much better than him his rival?) for the first time in years, he couldn't bring him self to yell, not even battle.

He looked around at the swirling whiteness of the mountain, and without even a slight word to the silent boy he tried so hard to hate, he wandered to the edge of a cliff. Looking off of it, he wondered what it would be like to fall. What it would be like to feel the air rushing past him before he hit the ground.

He felt a slight wetness on his face and blinked. He was... Crying? Yes. He felt a flood of repressed emotions flood over him. He was so, so tired. He just wanted everything to end, to disappear. He was angry at everyone, He was sad, And he was lonely.

He feel the gaze on his back. It was Red. It was always Red.

Green didn't care. He just watched the snow fall. He kicked a piece of ice off the edge, and watched as it fell out of view. The hurt was catching up with him, and his tears continued falling.

Why now? Why, after everything that has happened, why is it now, surrounded by whiteness was he finally breaking down.

He had realized it, and maybe that's why he was so broken.

To everyone in the world, he was the professors grandson, he was the boy who was supposed to be the greatest, the boy who was supposed to become someone amazing.

And yet, he wasn't. He was no one amazing. He was nothing special. He wasn't overly smart, or incredible with Pokèmon. He tried so hard to become what everyone wanted, and he failed. He tried to be the perfect boy everyone wanted him to be, and he couldn't.

In fact, he didn't want to be that. He didn't want to be the professors grand son, he wanted to be Green. He wanted to be his own person, not his grandfathers shadow. Because no matter what he did, he would always be compared to him, nothing would change that.

Nothing except...

Green took a step forward. Red started to move, to try to stop him, He smiled at him briefly, as much of an apology as he could give, and he stepped to the edge of the cliff.

He had left his Pokèmon at the top where Red would soon find them, and wondered how many people would miss him.

He could hear Red yelling, and the small part of him that was still his rival felt smug that he was able to get a reaction out of the normally silent champion. Letting his eyes close against the wind, he let himself fall.

It was the freest he had ever felt. He was flying. The lonely boy who tried to do everything he could to prove he wasn't worthless could let go of everything. And just before he hit the stones, the first real smile he made in years spread across his face.

And so it ends. First thing I write after so long is Angsty. Go figure.

R'n'R.


End file.
